


“Buzzfeed: Best Friends Kiss!” - (+ Announcement)

by Ghoulboyboos



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, follow up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: A follow up to LiviKate's "I ain't putting on a show".Ryan changes his mind after seeing the finished video.





	“Buzzfeed: Best Friends Kiss!” - (+ Announcement)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiviKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I ain't putting on a show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222347) by [LiviKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/pseuds/LiviKate). 



> Listen, the original fic was so cute I just had to add something to it. I hope this is okay and you enjoy this.  
> Shameless fluff and over the top editing because that's what I would do if two coworkers hooked up.

Keith fixes Ryan with a serious look.  
“Listen, please, at least watch the final cut. If you still fucking hate it, I’ll take it out and the internet will never know. But watch it first.”  
Ryan huffs out air through his nostrils and jams his headphones on his head.  
“ _Fine_ , but the second I tell you you delete it, you’ll do it.”  
Keith nods. Shane is still hovering behind him, unsure whether to enter the conversation or not.  
Ryan shoots him a glare over Keith’s shoulder and points at Shane’s workplace.  
“Sit down. I’m not watching this without you.”  
Shane huffs a laugh and pushes past the others to sit down. He puts on his headphones and scoots a little closer to Ryan with his chair. The finished video is in fullscreen on both of their computers and Shane looks over at Ryan as his finger hovers over “play”.  
“Ready?”  
Ryan gives a curt nod.  
“On three. One, two, three!”  
They click play.

Keith is in the intro. His monologue talks about best friends, the different types they come in and how they shape your life. Intimacy is also a topic and how it differs from other intimate relationships. That flies right out of the window when he delivers his wham-line:  
“So today, we will get best friends to kiss each other!”

The kisses are out of order, and Shane is sure that Ryan notices. Ben and Mike are relatively early and the interview with both passes in laughter before the video switches to Jen, who rolls her eyes as she makes over her way to Steven.  
Her commentary is mostly about how kissing Steven wasn’t so bad but it helped remind her why she is not into dudes at all, while Steven complains that her strategy of kissing tall people is to grab the back of their neck and whiplash them into kisses.

Shane glances over at Ryan intermittently. Ryan’s face is stoic. Sometimes the corner of his mouth twitches when one of the employees says something funny, but in general, he stares at the screen, his back tight and his fingers clasped together, which really sucks, because Shane wants to hold Ryan’s hand during this.

Finally, _finally_ , Shane comes into view, walking over to the laughing Mike and Ben who are still talking. 

Ryan glances over at him for a second, but his face is hard to read. There is some anger in there, but also the fondness that slowly worked its way in the open ever since they got together.  
Shane shuffles his feet and hopes everything will go well.

_“And have you ever kissed before?”  
“No,” he said with a laugh. “It’s never come up. Like, his face, has never been able to reach mine,” Shane said, gesturing with his hand at how low Ryan comes up to him, exaggerating it for Keith who is chuckling._

Ryan glares at him and Shane winces just the slightest bit. There is a bit of a smirk on Ryan’s mouth and he finally whispers “You piece of shit” with a bit of a laugh, so at least he is not completely fucked yet.  
The camera crew follows Shane while he talks about haunted Buzzfeed and how Ryan will probably punch him and then-  
A cut to Shane sitting at one of the tables in the recording rooms. The background is a soft baby blue and he looks a little sheepish. Keith’s voice comes from the off:

“So did you just go along with it for a prank?”  
Shane on the screen sighs.  
“No… I-. Here’s the thing: Ryan is my best friend. He has been for many years. But I really, really hope that maybe one day we could be something more? And with best friends that’s always dangerous because if it doesn’t work out, then everything is ruined and your friendship would get destroyed. And on top of that we have to worry about Unsolved. If I somehow ruined Unsolved, I’d never forgive myself. It’s just too important for Ryan...”

Present Shane glances over at Ryan who is watching intently. His breath hitches for a moment and Shane can see Ryan looking at him out of the corner of his eye. On-screen Shane continues:

“So when you guys invited me to this video, I thought it could be a chance to change something? And if it doesn’t work out, then it’s just a kiss for a video. We’ve done weirder things here and it won’t make things awkward if he isn’t interested.”

The video cuts again. Cameras follow Shane into the kitchenette and stay by the door, far enough to not be spotted. 

Present Shane pulls his gaze away from Ryan for long enough to watch himself sneak up on his friend, carefully turn him and lean into the kiss. The background music was subtle and fun until this moment fades out and when Ryan’s hands grasp the front of Shane’s flannel it surges up again, louder and triumphant. For a few seconds, the footage just shows the two of them kissing, then it goes back to Shane being interviewed. His face is soft and his smile is happy and he shrugs hopelessly and looks at the camera.  
“Sometimes… things don’t go as planned.”  
“Is he still angry with you?”  
“Well, he thought it was all just a prank I was playing on him, he didn’t take that so well.”  
The camera cuts to Ryan tearing himself away from Shane, looking aghast at the camera and then running off. The chase isn’t really in there, it shows Shane following and then cuts to Keith being filmed by the crew voicing some concern about this not going the way he had intended to do.  
“Maybe kissing your friends unannounced is really not something you should do,” he says to the camera. “We will wait what happens now...”  
Back to Shane in the recording room.  
“Sometimes, things don’t go as planned, but sometimes, they work out anyway.”

A cut to Shane and Ryan coming out of the Ghoul HQ, Shane’s arm around Ryan while Ryan flicks off the cameras. Another cut, a selfie, taken a couple days later by Shane and he’s looking at Ryan while they are sitting at their shared desk space. A series of pictures of Ryan taking off his headphones and pushing his chair over so they sit shoulder to shoulder.   
A final picture of Ryan holding Shane’s hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Shane smiles brightly into the camera.

Then, a video taken on someone’s phone of Ryan and Shane talking at their desks until the camera pushes in on them. Present Ryan’s eyes go wide, because he definitely remembers that one. It wasn’t yet posted on Instagram as originally planned. He looks at Shane and Shane smiles reassuringly, pointing back at the video of themselves on the screen. Past Shane and Ryan both look up and Shane looks fondly at Ryan, who smiles a little nervously and then says:  
“So, me and the big guy here have been going out recently. Sounds crazy but it’s true. There have been some shenanigans by the crew which I will not get into, but in the end, everything kind of worked out.”  
He looks over to meet the gaze of his desk mate and boyfriend and smiles softly when Shane leans in to kiss him. In typical Instagram fashion, a bunch of little hearts pop up, framing them and the video slowly goes dark.

Keith who has been hovering near the two finally clears his throat.  
“So? What do you think?”

Ryan takes off his headphones and first looks at Keith, then at Shane. He tries to keep his face expressionless, but as he meets Shane’s eyes, Shane can see a bit of a gleam in there of unshed tears and happiness.

“Alright. Fine. You can upload it.”

Keith cheers as Shane jumps out of his chair to pull Ryan into a kiss.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he whispers against Ryan’s skin and Ryan is laughing now, embarrassment and fear making room for adoration.  
“But if you ever do that again, I’ll kick both of your asses.”  
Shane nods quickly and smiles as Ryan runs his fingers through his hair.

“I still can’t feel bad for doing it,” he says later, when Ryan anxiously watches the views climb on the video. Ryan looks at him, a small scowl on his face which softens when Shane puts an arm around him.  
“Without this, I would never have done anything about it.”  
Ryan sighs and puts his head on Shane’s shoulder.  
“Alright. Fine. You’re out of trouble.”  
He laughs as Shane does a fist pump in the air.  
Shane presses a fierce kiss to Ryan’s temple.  
“I love you,” he says and his voice suddenly is rough.  
Ryan, to his credit, only stiffens a little and doesn’t look around if anyone is listening before he leans into Shane and answers:

“I love you too.”


End file.
